Till The End of Time
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: This is just a little Song-fic about Danny, the Lord and Lucy. Song Called Always Be My Baby by Sara Evans.


There I was ten years old  
**'Oh man I am in for it now,' Lucy thinks.**

Waiting in my room for him to come home

'**He is really going to yell,' Lucy reflects on her father's temper.**  
I just knew he'd be so mad

'**It's the Italian and Brook Lyn in him,' Lucy realizes.**  
Though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad

'**Why does she have to tell him,' she questions.**  
There was no denying I'd let him down

'**What was I thinking,' Lucy thinks as Danny comes in.**  
But instead of being angry

'**Whoa this is new, he doesn't look angry at all,' Lucy reflects.**  
He put his arms around me and said  
**'Okay here it comes,' Lucy thinks.**

In the sunlight or the rain

'**No matter when really,' Danny says.**  
Brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way

'**Nothing can stop me from feeling the way I do about you,' Danny says.**  
Whatever road you may be on know you're never too far gone

'**Or how close you are,' Danny says.**  
My love is there wherever you may be

'**It will always be there,' he says.**  
Just remember that you'll always be my baby

'**And you always will be forever,' Danny says.**

There I was, twenty one

'**Crap look at what I did this time,' Lucy thinks.**  
Oh, I was so ashamed

'**After everything my mom and dad taught me,' Lucy ponders.**  
Of what I'd done

'**I should have never done this no matter what,' Lucy reflects.**  
On a country road

'**I was supposed to be visiting my grandparents, not doing this,' Lucy remembers.**  
Parked one night

'**In a parked car none the less,' Lucy sighs.**  
What started out so innocent, crossed the line

'**Why didn't I stop it,' Lucy questions.**  
There was no denying, I'd let God down

'**This is a sin and I was raised better than that,' Lucy reflects.**  
But instead of being angry

'**What am I going to do,' Lucy questions.**  
He let His love surround me

'**Whoa what is this feeling,' Lucy ponders looking around.**  
And I heard

'**Okay what is going on,' Lucy asks.**

In the sunlight or the rain

'**In any weather I create,' Lord whispers.**  
Brightest nights or darkest days

'**In any setting that is there,' Lord whispers.**  
I'll always feel the same way

'**The only way I feel about you,' Lord whispers.**  
Whatever road you may be on

'**Wherever you are,' Lord whispers.**  
Know you're never too far gone

'**Or too close,' Lord whispers.**  
My love is there, wherever you may be

'**Always will be also,' Lord whispers.**  
Just remember that you'll always be my baby

'**And never forget it either,' Lord whispers.**

Yeah yeah yeah 

There he is, my little man

'**My little Louie,' Lucy thinks watching him.**  
I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now and then

'**With his genes of course,' Lucy remembers.**  
And I pray to God that when he does

'**I hope that I can do the same thing my father and the Lord did,' Lucy prays.**  
I'll be just as understanding, as my father was

'**He is truly the best with understanding,' Lucy reflects.**  
'Cause the last thing that I wanna do

'**I only want to do what is best for him,' Lucy ponders.**  
Is let him down

'**I hope I can be half the parent that mine were,' Lucy thinks.**  
So instead of being angry I'm gonna

'**I know one thing for sure,' Lucy ponders.**  
Throw my arms around him and I'll say

'**I am going to do the same thing my father did to me when he gets into trouble,' Lucy reflects.**

In the sunlight or the rain

'**No matter the weather,' Lucy says.**  
Brightest nights or darkest days

'**No matter the lighting conditions,' Lucy says.**  
I'll always feel the same way

'**It's the only way I feel,' Lucy says.**  
Whatever road you may be on

'**No matter where you go,' Lucy says.**  
Know your never to far gone

'**No matter where you end up in life,' Lucy says.**  
My love is there, wherever you may be

'**And nothing can take it away,' Lucy says.**  
Just remember that you'll always be my baby

'**No matter what you do,' Lucy says.**

Be my baby

'**Till the end of time,' Lucy, Lord, Danny.**

**A/N: This is my third song-fic. The characters belong to CSI: NY, and the church. The song is called 'Always Be My Baby,' by Sara Evans.**


End file.
